An experimental program is proposed to carry out a feasibility study of a low-dose high resolution mammography system. The x-ray film and post examination film development are eliminated. The spatial resolution or pixel sizes less than 30 x 30 micron2 is achievable. The detector can have high sensitivity and excellent quantum efficiency which could approach 100% for 15 to 20 keV x-rays reducing the patient dose rate significantly. It has excellent linear response within the wide dynamic range which is expected to be equal to or greater than 1,000, and good potential for large area sensor fabrication. Signal-to-noise ratio greater than 20 can be achieved for detecting 20 keV x-ray photons. Exposure times of equal to or less than 0.6 seconds should be achievable with the current x-ray sources. It could have fast instantaneous imaging capability, which is important for radiotherapy, biopsy, surgery and fine needle aspiration procedures. The proposed mammography system can be designed with stereoscopic imaging capability. Computer based data acquisition allows post examination image processing and enhancement. Phase I of this proposal involves the design, assembly and testing of a small desktop prototype mammography system and theoretical analysis to demonstrate the feasibility of the proposed design. During Phase II and III a fully functional prototype mammography system will be built.